


Obligaciones para con el rey

by Hessefan



Category: Saihôshi
Genre: Drama, Guardian - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La calma era brevemente interrumpida por un estrepitoso gemido. El eco de esas voces era lo único que se escuchaba por las noches. Rouen suspiró... ¿debía quejarse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligaciones para con el rey

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saihôshi le pertenece a Estudio Kôsen.

La calma era brevemente interrumpida por un estrepitoso gemido. El eco de esas voces era lo único que se escuchaba por las noches. Rouen suspiró, sentado en su trono y sin intenciones de levantarse; no por temor a que se lo arrebatasen si osaba abandonarlo, es que simplemente no le apetecía irse a dormir. De hecho eran más las noches que transcurría ahí que en su cuarto. Cualquiera pensaría que lo tenía adosado o que había enloquecido luego de lograr alcanzar eso que tanto había reclamado.

¿Debía quejarse, ahora que por fin no sólo era reconocido como hijo legítimo sino incluso más importante, ahora que por fin era el rey de Sarash?  
Tenía una habitación inmensa como sólo la de un rey puede ambicionar, pero no ansiaba ocuparla. En ese cuarto reinaba el silencio y eso le incomodaba.  
No dormía aun con la reina por razones más que evidentes; ella no compartiría el lecho con él hasta su primera menarca, pero por supuesto que vivía en el palacio (y con él, muy a su pesar).

¿Vale decir que Rouen caía en la cuenta de que muchas veces lo que uno desea no es lo que necesita? Había supuesto que su vida iba a ser distinta.  
No era enojo, no era tristeza, lo mejor sería describirlo como una profunda apatía. El reino estaba en paz, con algún que otra escaramuza que sabía ponerle freno pero nada que le hiciera sentir que la sangre le corría por las venas. Incluso se descubría, a veces, añorando la vieja época en la que no era más que un bastardo.  
Cuando por fin los quejidos de los amantes cesaron y se escuchó con claridad el ruido pesado de la puerta cerrarse, Rouen se puso de pie (y no, nadie le arrebató el trono cuando lo hizo).

Hacía varias noches que realizaba el mismo recorrido, pero por algún extraño motivo que desconocía nunca se atrevía a atravesar la puerta. Sabía lo que había del otro lado, pero cuando tuvo el coraje suficiente para abrirla no imaginó con lo que iba a encontrarse.

Riot —lejos de mostrar sorpresa o vergüenza— sonrió de medio lado, todavía agitado y alborotado. Habían irrumpido en la habitación, y si bien no podía ver reconocía a la perfección el caminar de su antiguo jefe y actual rey.

—Si lo ve aquí, mi lord, lo mata… me mata —se corrigió.

Rouen ignoró la advertencia del guerrero e ingresó con paso lento. La luz que a duras penas ingresaba por la abertura entreabierta le permitía observar el desnudo cuerpo del rubio cubierto de un líquido muy particular que reconocía con extrema facilidad; prueba irrefutable del sometimiento al que era víctima.

—Mira en lo que te has convertido —dijo con una pizca de desprecio—, en la puta de ese pervertido.

Riot frunció el ceño algo molesto por la apreciación del otro e intentó incorporarse en vano. Las cadenas que lo tenía fuertemente sujetado al camastro se removieron inquietas acompañando el rictus.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El nuevo rey no puede dormir? Por cierto —reconoció con sarcasmo—no tuve oportunidad de felicitarlo, enhorabuena.  
—¿Cómo dormir si ustedes dos se la pasan toda la jodida noche gritando? —se quejó. Desde ya que no había tenido la posibilidad de felicitarlo, siquiera de tener vida, con Anel consumiéndole. Pocas veces por no decir nunca lo había visto en el palacio.  
—Es que su hermanito es… un poco insaciable.  
—Ese bastardo no es mi hermano.  
—Creía que el bastardo eras vos —remató. Sí, se sentía molesto por las virulentas acotaciones y por verse en una situación que lo dejaba tan vulnerable.  
—¿Quieres que te mate? Recuerda quién fue siempre tu superior —se jactó, remarcando el siempre.

Una presencia a sus espaldas le hizo colocarse en alerta. Pese a ser el rey y a no tener motivos para temerle a nadie dentro del palacio, no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante el menor ruido; costumbres del pasado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Anel mirando a su medio hermano y luego a su víctima.  
—Reclamando un poco de paz.  
—Envidioso —Anel se cruzó de brazos y elevó la barbilla. ¿Qué quería? Ya lo tenía todo, o al menos todo lo que en un pasado hubiera reclamado.  
Pero Anel sabía que con su padre muerto estaba en desventaja, y si Rouen le dejaba quedarse en el palacio debía hacer buena letra. Ni muerto pensaba darle las gracias o reconocer que era el rey, en primer lugar no se podía pretender que alguien con la sangre de un príncipe se colocase a la altura de un simple vasallo, y mucho menos se puede esperar eso de Anel.

Lo tenía todo, ¿qué más quería? Se preguntó también Rouen. Le había dado techo, cuando bien pudo haberle dado una patada en el culo y mandarlo al medio del bosque a morir. Le había dado privilegios, de hecho no había perdido ninguno de los que en su momento había tenido. Incluso había buscado la mejor curandera para Riot y hasta les había otorgado plena libertad.

Mientras que él debía hacerse cargo de las decisiones y de la parte más pesada, Anel sólo se la pasaba de juerga.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, vuestra majestad? —consultó el príncipe con cierta ironía.  
—Que dejes en paz a éste hombre —pudo ver en la expresión de su hermano que se preguntaba las razones. No, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Riot, podía quedárselo. —El reino necesita guerreros como él, no te lo acapares para ti solo —dio la vuelta y pasó junto a Anel.  
—Es eso: que no me lo acapare para mí solo. Es que acaso ¿quieres más de mí de lo que ya tienes? —Riot era suyo, y no pensaba compartirlo siquiera con el rey.

Rouen frenó su paso, debía o quería encontrar la forma de bajarle los humos y demostrarle su lugar. Sí, mucho más fácil sería matarlo y ya, pero tenía motivos para querer dejarlo con vida.

Siguió camino sin acotar nada para encerrarse en su recinto y pensar… lo único que hizo en los días siguientes fue pensar.

…

No le costó demasiado llegar al quid de la cuestión. Eran sus propios deseos los que lo llevaron a actuar dejando de lado por fin el orgullo. Mandó a llamar a su hermano y este se presentó con un notable mal humor por verse molestado e insultado de esa manera, y si pensaba que iba a rendirle pleitesía, estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Para qué me has mandado a llamar? —no quiso sonar engreído, no por temor a una represalia, ni tampoco tenía algo contra del rey, pero que éste no se involucrase más en sus terrenos o ardería Troya.  
—Tengo un trato.  
—¿Otro? —arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto e incredulidad.  
—Sí, las cosas han cambiado —hizo una seña y todos los presentes, escuderos incluidos, abandonaron el recinto.  
—Te escucho.  
—No puedes hacer nada para impedir que toque a Riot.

El rostro de Anel se trasfiguró a una mueca de enojo absoluto. Apretó los puños conteniendo la furia, sabía que él tenía todas las de perder, no sólo por su posición dentro del palacio sino porque nunca había sido un guerrero, al contrario que el sujeto frente a él. No podría evitarlo, si el rey quería pasar una noche con Riot, no había nada que lo impidiese.

—Te mataré.  
—No podrías aunque quisieras —Rouen no perdió la calma porque sabía que tenía todo bajo control—; por eso te propongo un nuevo trato.  
—Bien —aceptó de mala gana.  
—No tocaré a Riot siempre y cuando tú ocupes ese lugar.

La expresión de Anel fue de pura confusión. Abrió aun más los ojos y de su boca entreabierta ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato. Rouen sonrió apenas, una sonrisa muy interna; su querido hermano comenzaba a entender.  
Anel comprendía que el rey podía tener a quién quisiese dentro de Sarash, ¿por qué él? Acaso ¿buscaba vengarse? ¿De qué? ¿No lo tenía todo? Y cuando se refería a todo, era TODO.

—No me das alternativas —reprochó. Sin embargo entendía una cosa, que pese a ser el rey estaría muy mal visto saberlo involucrado con su medio hermano, no por la consanguinidad que no era menos, ni por pertenecer al mismo género.  
—Al menos hasta que Indira esté lista para satisfacerme, ocuparás ese lugar.  
—Si el pueblo se entera…  
—Ahí el trato —reconoció Rouen—, no tocaré a Riot, tendré tu silencio y tu cuerpo.  
—Como si pudiera negarme —susurró con un poco de pesar.  
—Vete —ordenó.

Anel inspiró aire y se marchó del recinto, sumamente confundido. Le asustaba un poco reconocer que estaba a merced del rey, no entendía que buscaba Rouen en verdad. Se lo comentó a Riot y éste no hizo más que reír. En ciertos aspectos los hermanos eran parecidos: caprichosos y narcisistas. Anel no le veía lo divertido.  
Vería que sucedía esa noche, y si para la mañana siguiente seguía con vida se escaparía del Palacio junto a Riot.

Ya, si el rey en verdad quería matarlo nada más tenía que dar la orden con alguna excusa patética al estilo: se encontró el cadáver de la reina bajo la cama del príncipe Anel, y ¡que le corten la cabeza!

No entendía, no deducía los verdaderos propósitos de su hermano.

Esa noche la nodriza lo bañó, le perfumó con lavanda y lo vistió. Fue conducido hasta la habitación del Rey donde éste ya aguardaba impaciente por su presencia.  
Rouen intentó mostrarse un poco más suelto, pero la expresión que portaba su hermano no cooperaba en hacer la situación más llevadera.

—¿Podrías cambiar la cara? No soy tan desagradable.  
—No es eso —contradijo. Lucía triste, el rey reparó en eso. —Sólo pensaba en que… todo vuelve. En la vida todo vuelve.  
Rouen no pudo interpretar esas palabras pero, antes de poder preguntarlo, Anel se quitó la camisola sin ningún tipo de reparo o pudor —éste ya lo había perdido en manos de The ripper— dejándolo mudo de asombro.  
—Eres hermoso.  
—Qué narcisista —se quejó Anel, su hermano siempre decía en lo parecido que eran ambos.  
—No más que tú.  
Lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Le era menester tocarlo, acariciarlo y probar el sabor de esa piel que tan inmaculada lucía, pese a no serlo.  
—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó a rajatabla—¿Qué buscas con todo eso?  
Rouen lo miró, ni él sabía qué buscaba en verdad y ambos comprendían lo estúpida que había sido la primera interrogación.  
—Sólo quiero… quiero un poco de esto.

Anel no entendió pero se dejó llevar cuando sintió la lengua del rey iniciando un lento recorrido por el pecho. Apenas le rozó la tetilla izquierda, el príncipe perdió la razón. Si quería matarlo o vengarse de alguna retorcida forma ya no le importaba.  
Se dejó hacer, se dejó tocar y se dejó conocer. Y lo que había comenzado lento se tornó enseguida en un rápido y torpe proceder, Rouen descendió hasta la entrepierna de Anel y atrapó entre los labios la hombría despierta.

—Espera, vas muy rápido —reclamó Anel dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el lecho; recién vislumbraba que su hermano no tenía experiencia, o al menos no la que él sí ya tenía. Se sentó en la cama e incorporó al rey para obligarle a mirarlo. Rouen se mostraba agitado y excitado; se abrió la túnica telar dejando entrever la ansiedad que se traducía en el miembro erguido.  
—Acuéstate —ordenó el Rey, autoritario, pero Anel sonrió porque se daba cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a mandar él. Le sonrió y le besó superficialmente, pero Rouen, impaciente, lo tomó de los hombros y hundió la lengua en la calurosa cavidad para descubrir el sabor de su hermano. Anel se separó de él y fue su turno de dar órdenes.  
—Acuéstate.

Rouen obedeció sumiso y llevó la espalda contra el lecho para ver como el príncipe se posicionaba sobre él sin dejar de sonreír. Comenzaba a hacerse adicto a esa sonrisa, supo que el recuerdo de esa mueca lo acompañaría de por vida, lo atormentaría noche y día, más que los gemidos de los amantes a los que tuvo que ser sometido en contra de su voluntad.

Anel ocupó su sitió y llevando ambas piernas al costado del cuerpo de su hermano buscó el pene de éste y lo condujo hasta su acostumbrado orificio. Exhaló un hondo gemido de satisfacción cuando irrumpió en su interior y se dejó caer.

Rouen se aferró a él, e incorporándose un poco logró finalizar con la deliciosa tortura de una fuerte y segura estocada. Anel reprimió un grito de dolor por el brusco movimiento y se concentró en disfrutar. A su nuevo amante le faltaba experiencia, pero era cuestión de tiempo para convertirlo en lo que él se había convertido.

Un rítmico vaivén dio comienzo, se acoplaron a la perfección y si bien en un principio costó sincronizar, en pocos segundos se encontraban entendiendo el lenguaje corporal del otro. Dónde quería ser mordido, cómo quería ser besado y qué movimiento hacer para lograr arrancar verdaderos gemidos de hondo placer.

La habitación del rey se colmó de escandalosos gritos, luego, la calma absoluta, signo inequívoco de que los amantes habían alcanzado la cima del orgasmo.

…

Anel despertó sintiéndose más desorientado que antes de quedarse dormido; miró a su alrededor recordando de súbito las razones de estar en la habitación del rey. Se recostó de nuevo y se estiró con pereza, pero un aroma muy característico le despabiló. Un suculento desayuno se encontraba al borde de la cama esperando por él.

Se puso de pie y observó por la ventana. Su hermano poseía una buena vista desde allí pues se apreciaba gran parte del palacio. A lo lejos pudo ver a Riot disfrutando del juglar más carismático dentro de reino. Sonrió, pero enseguida esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando lo vio aferrando de la cintura a una dama. Lo mataría, lo mataría bien muerto. Lo peor es que se lo veía muy feliz, la ceguera mal curada no le impedía serlo.

—Señor —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. —El rey solicita que sea bañado y vestido cuanto antes.  
—¿Para qué? —¿Otra vez debía bañarse? Ya lo había hecho la noche anterior.  
—Ha pedido que lo retengamos en esta habitación. Sepa disculpar.

Anel suspiró, preso de hartazgo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

La mujer, con la cabeza gacha para evitar importunarlo, se marchó rápidamente de la habitación cerrando con llave. El príncipe miró la fuente repleta de fruta y su estomago tronó de hambre.

Había terminado de desayunar hacia varias horas y se encontraba contando las musarañas para cuando su hermano ingresó a la habitación.

Se incorporó en el lecho de inmediato para increparle.

—En el trato no mencionaste nada de mantenerme prisionero en tu habitación.  
Rouen mostró una expresión de sorpresa o más bien de desolación.  
—Lo tendrás todo aquí —y con todo se refería a todo lo que Anel podía pretender: Atención, mimos de los súbditos, la mejor comida, la seda más costosa y en especial un amante nuevo.  
—Riot no está aquí —para él no lo tenía todo. El golpe en la pared que el puño de su hermano había ocasionado le hizo sobresaltar.  
—¿Es eso? ¿Quieres a Riot? —consultó con suma molestia.  
—Ey, ojo con lo que le vas a hacer—intentó reclamarle antes de que se marchase.  
—Voy a traerte a ese bárbaro si es lo que quieres.

Anel se paró de un salto y alcanzó a tomarlo por los hombros, enredando luego los brazos en la anatomía de su hermano. Rouen era apenas un poco más alto que él, pero eso no le impedía alcanzar su oído para poder susurrarle:

—No cometas el mismo error que en un pasado cometí yo, Rouen —el mentado dio la vuelta con lentitud, para recibir un inesperado beso. —No trates de atrapar el amor de esta forma. Nunca lo lograrás. No desprecies el amor, porque lo único que conseguirás es lamentarte por haberlo hecho.

Rouen no entendía muy bien lo que intentaba expresarle Anel, y los besos que le dedicaba no le permitían pensar con claridad. Anel sabía que podía obligarle a someterse, pero por más rey que fuese jamás a amarlo, si era eso lo que buscaba.

—¿Y tú que sabes del amor? —le había atinado con esa expresión ponzoñosa.  
—Sólo sé que… si me traes a Riot, entre los dos te enseñaremos a hacer el amor.

Rouen abrió grande los ojos y enseguida se obligó a reaccionar desapareciendo como un rayo en un femtosegundo. Anel se quedó con el beso a medias, pero en cuanto volvió en sí suspiró con languidez dejándose caer en el lecho. Su hermano no pretendía nada más que un poco de lo que él en un pasado había despreciado: amor, el respeto de alguien que lo hiciese por cariño y no por obligación.

 **Fin**


End file.
